


Paper.

by fluted



Category: Bandom, Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Action/Adventure, Bi curious, Concert, Depressing, F/F, Kidnapping, Lesbian, Runaway, Self Harm, Teenager, suicidal, trigger warning, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluted/pseuds/fluted
Summary: Can a piece of paper really change your life for the better or the worst?





	1. Chapter 1

It was probably the best day of my life.

I was actually going to meet Fifth Harmony. Yes the actual real life Fifth Harmony.

The boring 16 year old girl Emilia is going to meet Fifth freaking Harmony

Now the only downside to meeting your faves is...traveling, I loathed travelling because you can't do anything. You can't play games (like softball) or play eye spy (because everyone hates eye spy)

But today was different the journey didn't drag I was singing the whole setlist on the way to the concert and then suddenly it was time to get out of the car.

"BYE MUM" I screamed

"EMILIA HAVE YOU EVEN GOT THE TICKETS YET?" she yelled back

"DAMN IT" I ran to the car and grabbed the tickets and the meet and greet passes

"Have a good time honey okay don't get to caught up with the strangers." She chuckled to herself

"No Mum I won't anyway bye I'll see you later I'll text you okay"

I quickly ran and caught up with my friend who was waiting outside because she didn't have the tickets.

"EMILIA COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

* * *

 

Eventually we got in the line for the meet and greet we were both so nervous

"Emilia I'm so nervous oh god."

"Shh it's going to be okay."

As the line snaked on I felt the butterflies growing inside of me and as the line progressed around the corner, I saw them,

Ally,

Normani,

Dinah,

Camila

and Lauren.

my heart exploded and crashed through the ceiling they looked so good I literally was holding back the tears and emotions that were rushing through my system. We got closer and closer.

Then it was my turn.

I rushed over to the girls and had a huge group hug, I was too speechless to talk and all the girls awed.

Then I got to talk individually to the girls

Dinah told me my eyebrows were on fleek and said I was beautiful and was working that outfit like a BOSS whilst I told her that she was working that snapback like a pro.

Normani told me that she was so hungry for some hot wings and that she would happily become a hot wing herself to which I laughed and laughed

Ally said to me that I was her sunshine and that my blonde hair reminded her of the sun and said to never give up on my dreams and I told her that she is so important to me and that her smile was beautiful.

Camila said something poetic and metaphorical about unicorns and my hair and said that she'd remembered me from before, I corrected her and said that I'd never met her before and Camila scolded herself over and over again.

Lauren... yes Lauren she was so beautiful she was wearing a shirt that was just showing her black lace top. We hadn't made eye contact yet but when we did I thought I would practically die in her gaze, but before I could say anything Lauren burst out "Wow your eyes oh my god They're beautiful. They're so blue and ocean deep and they sparkle like little gems in the sunset and your hair it's like the shiny silk sand on the beach. OH GOD I'M RAMBLING."  
I spoke, "Lauren you're not I promise you I could listen to you talk and speak your mind all day you have such a beautiful mind Lauren you really do."

"I wish I could look at you all day" Lauren Mumbled in a low tone I pretended that I imagined that.

"Oh by the way...um your name I didn't get it"

"Emilia" I quickly replied we both smiled at each other

"PHOTOTIME!!" Screamed Dinah

  
"Do you have any preference to who you want to stand with maybe?" Normani asked

"No I don't I love all you guys equally, I'm ot5 as heck!" I cringed at that saying but it was true.

"YAAAS" Camila, Dinah and Normani exclamed  
"You're not a Camilizer"  
"I'm sick to death of them"

"Oh dear...pretend you didn't hear that okay Emilia" Dinah smirked I nodded and blushed in response.

I had the,  
silly photo  
The sad photo  
The acting photo  
The kiss on the cheek photo  
And the hug photo taken and they all waved goodbye but Lauren looked sad to see me go.

"OKAY THAT WAS AMAZING" my friend exclaimed after I was waiting for her to have her meet and greet.

"I know right" I said dully

"Okay something is not up."

"No no no no i'm fine I'm just pds" I said

"OHHHHH. Wait what? But you can't be like that yet you've not been to the actual concert yet okay!" She chuckled to herself whilst ruffling my hair I winced slightly.  
"Fine okay. OH MY GOD WE HAVE FRONT ROW TICKETS AS WELL YAY!!"  
"LETS GO GIRL" she yelled.

The atmosphere was incredible everyone was excited and buzzing for the show to start.

The flashy up-beat intro started and the girls were stood on stage dancing and singing it was amazing.

about halfway through the show when the girls sang one to one with you, Lauren's eyes darted through the crowd they locked on mine and she came over to me. I noticed that her left hand was clenched slightly she knelt down and my hand was outstretched I tried not to lost my chill but it was so hard not to. Lauren grabbed my hand and sang to me I felt something in my hand I didn't notice it I mine and Lauren's eye locked eventually she got up and went back to continue but in my hand was a small bit of paper. I unfolded it and the scrumpled bit of paper with Lauren's handwriting said

"Emilia, meet me backstage after the show - J"

I was confused. What did this mean? What was Lauren trying to say?

My mind for the rest of the show was filled with the small bit of paper and Lauren.

Our eyes during the rest of the show never left unless Lauren was moving around the stage in the carefully choreographed routines which to me looked so elegant and beautiful. The girls swayed to beat of the music like swans dancing on water.  
The girls sat down on chairs near the end of the show and answered a few questions from the roaring crowd.  
But,  
Lauren's eyes never left mine.  
  
In a flash the show was over.  
The best day of my life was over;  
Well,  
That's what my friend thought.  
  
The piece of paper was crumpled in my hand I smoothed it out on the rough wall, Lauren's handwriting still visible on the paper,

  
"Emilia, meet me backstage after the show - J"

  
My heartbeat was racing and my temperature was blazing.

The rest of the concert was agony, I couldn't wait to find out what she wanted.

* * *

  
I had come to the conclusion that I actually had no idea where Lauren was backstage so I was walking in catacomb like maze which was backstage.  
I was walking around for about ten minutes and I saw a face looking anxious, that face was Lauren Jauregui she smiled at me her green orbs lighting up she wasn't wearing her stage costume but sweatpants and a huge 1975 t-shirt  
"EMILIA. I WAS WORRIED YOU WEREN'T COMING OH MY I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU" Lauren half yelled at me her high messy ponytail swaying in the air.  
"LAUREN. HEY!" I replied shocked because it was the actual Lauren Jauregui.  
"Um so hey Emilia I need to explain why I brought you behind here. So when we were in the meet and greet I realized you are really pretty and that you speak your mind and soul I really want to know you better not like relationship just as best friends. So um yeah I need to give you my number if you want you know.  
"Wait the Lauren Jauregui, as in the Lauren Jauregui from Fifth Harmony is asking if it's okay for me to have her number woah okay yes of course Lauren you can!"  
She smiled at me and I grinned in response.  
"One thing Lauren.  
Why did you ask me behind backstage? Why are you giving me your number?" I questioned.  
"See Emilia when we were in the meet and greet I thought you had a deep mind and thoughts and you're pretty I'd just love you to be my friend! Im also pretty lonely...the other girls talk to me and so do my family and my friends I want someone who is like me. Don't get me wrong I may be completely wrong. Anyway" she scribbled her number on a piece of scrap paper, Lauren appeared to always have scrap paper and a pen on her.  
"Lauren why do you nearly always have paper and a pen on you?" I asked  
"Hmm. Why don't you guess?" Lauren smirked back at me.  
"Is it to write poetry and stuff?" I replied  
"CORRECT EMILIA OH MY GOD" Lauren ecstatically said.  
"Emilia you haven't given me your number yet." She laughed  
"um yeah wait a sec" I rushed  
I pulled out my rough damaged phone from my pocket.  
"Emilia what have you been doing to your phone?"  
"I really don't know Lauren I really don't."  
I continued to open messages and make a new message.  
To: Lauren Jauregui  
Hey it's that fangirl Emilia :)  
I put away my phone and Laurens beeped. She looked up and smiled. I saw her texting something on her phone then mine vibrated.  
From: Lauren Jauregui  
Oh hey it's that fangirl Emilia it's Lauren.  
"Seriously Lauren." I stared at her.  
"What Emilia? You said thats your name?"  
"You know what I mean Lauren."  
"LAUREN IM SUPPOSED TO HAVE GONE HOME LIKE AN HOUR AGO WITH MY FRIEND OMG ." I screamed.  
"Shh Its okay I sorted it out. I've gotten you a taxi home aka moi" Lauren replied.  
"Seriously???!!"  
"Yeah seriously" she smiled at me  
"Come on then lets get you home."  
  
We got into the car and Lauren connected her phone.  
"How about we do a thing when the next song that comes on shuffle it becomes our song okay?" She was grinning at me her face was puffy and cute.  
"Sure lets do it"  
Lauren shook her phone to shuffle it and 'Girls by The 1975' came on.  
"YES" We both screamed  
"I LOVE THIS SONG!"  
The song soon finished and we were out of breath. I looked over to Lauren her hair all messy and her green eyes puffy from crying with laughter.  
"You know what Emilia? I haven't known you for more than twenty-four hours and you're already my best friend." She smiled at me her famous smile lit me up and then I went quiet.  
"What's wrong Emilia?" Lauren asked worried.  
"I'm not going to see you for ages Lauren and that depresses me I know we will keep in touch but I don't exactly have any close friends apart from you."  
"Then who were you with then at the meet and greet?"  
"She's my 'friend' Maisy. Okay I don't really like her she changed a lot I started liking you guys in 2012 when you were on the Xfactor In fact I remember your audition little did I know that you were going to be my friend aha anyway she hated you guys and me because harmonizers are literally a gay fandom and a gang of people targeted me for liking you guys and they called me gay and beat me up and Daisy was the one behind it all laughing away in the corner.  
"What the actual hell Emilia, this is not okay. Why does she even like us then if she hated us?" Lauren exclaimed.

"Yeah well she actually got looked down upon for not liking you guys and I guess that’s what scared her. She then got really weird like she warmed up to me and I was like um okay then she started listening to you guys and then started liking you until she was the 'no.1' fan in the whole school whilst I was degraded for actually liking you and that I wasn't cool enough to like you guys." I said sadly.  
"I am so disappointed that she even is a Harmonizer look at on twitter tonight Emilia." Lauren replied.  
"Oh Lauren why would you I-"  
"It's what friends do and we have thousands of Harmonizers backing us up here Emilia."  
"But you're famous and I'm not."  
"That could always change you know."  
"I'm tired Lauren." I complained  
"I know you are and I've got to drive back and pick up hot wings for Normani." She paused  
"life isn't easy you know."  
I chuckled to myself. "oh Lauren by the way where did Daisy actually go?"  
"Oh yeah she just went Big Rob and I went to look for her but she had gone."  
"Such a friend."  
" I know right And I told your mother where you were as well."  
"How did you?"  
"Shh secret."

  
I looked over at Lauren and then I looked down.  
"What's wrong Emilia?" "I don’t want you to leave me Lauren" i replied.  
"I'm only a text away okay." She smiled at me  
"My dad better not be up." i said duly  
"Why?" Lauren questioned.  
"he doesn't like it when I stay out late."  
" I hope hes not up as well okay."  
The car pulled up into a dully lit driveway.  
"Is this it?" Lauren said  
"Yeah this is it." I replied  
"Hey, you text me when you get inside so I know if you're okay. I love you so much Emilia."  
Lauren pulled me into a huge hug.  
"How long will it be until I can hug you again?" I asked.  
"I'll come back for you Emilia okay. I promise"  
Lauren walked me to the front door I opened it and walked inside.  
"Text me okay" Lauren mouthed.  
"I love you" I mouthed back  
"I love you more" Lauren mouthed.  
I shut the door and walked into the house luckily no one was up i walked upstairs to my bedroom and pulled off my boots and jacket and flopped onto the bed.  
My phone buzzed on my lap and I looked at it with my half lidded eyes,

  
**L: are you safe?**  
**E: yes I'm safe no one was up luckily and I'm in my room.**  
**L: thank god!**  
**E: yeah I know. Go get Normani those chicken wings girl she's tweeting about it! X**  
**L: yeah okay I'll go get them ily Emilia <3**  
**E: I ily 2 Lauren <3**

  
As soon as my head hit the pillow I swirled into the land of dreams and fantasy and I was very much asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken with the sound of my alarm clock buzzing next to me.   
I rolled over my sheets clung to me.   
7:23am.   
"urgh"   
My mind replayed me meeting Lauren, Ally, Normani, Dinah and Camila yesterday I was hit by a wave of sad.   
My phone buzzed on my table.   
I thought to myself,   
"Who the would actually wanted to text me this early in the morning?"   
I unlocked my phone and saw   
1 new message from Lauren Jauregui.   
"OMG IM FRIENDS WITH LAUREN JAUREGUI" I screamed in my head.   
I was so happy that I'm actually friends with Lauren that I forgot I was nearly off the end of my bed and suddenly the floor wanted a hug (well that's what I call falling over.) and I found myself face go face with the dark wooden floor.   
I actually decided to read the message from Lauren I got up and brushed myself off and then opened my messages again.   
L: MORRRING ANGEL!! I HOPE YOU SLEPT WELL IDK WHAT TIME YOU GET UP SO I DECIDED TO TEXT THIS TO YOU WHEN I DO USUALLY.   
I decided to check when Lauren had sent the message it said: sent at 5:21am.  
E: MORNING! I LITERALLY FELL OUT OF BED BECAUSE I FORGOT IM FRIENDS WITH YOU! I MISS YOU LAUREN X   
I decided to go have a shower as I didn't have one last night and I had school today.   
I grabbed the soft fluffy towel from the warm rail and entered the shower room. I stripped off my clothes and turned on the tap and stepped under the jet of water it felt great.   
I was so tired that I didn't realize I'd been in the shower for over 35 mins and I rushed out of the shower.   
I dried my wet body and put on fresh clothes I dried my hair and put it into a messy bun I had no time to put on make up or make myself look "good"   
I checked my phone again.   
L: is this the time you ideally get up at?   
(5 mins later)   
L: Emilia where are you?   
E: 1, yes normally for school and   
2, I FELL ASLEEP IN THE SHOWER IM SORRRRY!! :(   
I put my phone down,  
My mother rushed into my rooms   
"Emilia hurry up we're going to be mega late you know!"   
I grabbed my school bag and phone and ran outside to the car. I jumped into the shiny newish car and we drove to school.  
"great" I thought to myself "back to school again."   
Then fear rushed over me "what if everyone knows I'm friends with Lauren Jauregui? What if Daisy finds out?"   
My Mum pulled over into the side of school I got out and said goodbye and walked into school.  
I scanned my key card on the school door and pulled the two doors open. I was actually on time for once and I half ran down the corridor and as I was turning the corner I saw Daisy.  
My heart stopped as she walked over to me.  
"LOOK EMILIA MY PHOTO CAME OUT BLURRY I'M SO CROSS I HATE THAT PHOTOGRAPHER!" Daisy blurted out.   
"hey Daisy it's okay I can get it sorted out if you want?" I reassured her.  
"YEAH AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?" Daisy yelled at me  
"I have plans" I said.  
"Riiiight" Daisy slowly spoke. "Anyway I'll see you later!!"   
"BYE!" I said in my most fake happy ever.   
I went to my tutor room to grab my books and as I opened my locker my phone buzzed  
"Oh no." I thought.   
I pulled my phone out of my pocket it scratched my fingers on the sharp battered edges.   
One new message shows   
L: hey bby! I hope you're having a nice day camila is trying to see who I'm texting she thinks it's a new boy I said it's better than a new boy! X   
i quickly typed back   
E: hey Lauren! I'm not having such a good day Daisy came up to me straight away and said the photographer made the photo blurry and she's not happy...   
I was about to put my phone back then it buzzed again  
L: well about that...  
E: you didn't.  
L: I might of..dont kill me pls  
E: LAUREN SHE'S GOING TO BEAT ME UP IF IT'S NOT SORTED YOU'D BETTER DO SOMETHING!  
L: fine okay Emilia just for you I'll make it better okay ily go do some work don't let me down!!  
E: okay Lauren bye ilysfm!  
L: bye ily more!!  
"Right" I thought to myself.. "Maths now"  
Maths is a grueling subject especially if you have Mr Orbid. The teacher who can't see anything and thinks you get everything he also has teachers pets as well which pisses me off Daisy is one of them.   
I sat through equations, algebra and nonsense and then it was lunch.  
I decided to skip school lunch and go get myself by own lunch which is isn't allowed but I've never been caught so I decided to go to Benny's which was a small café run by a very close friend of mine(called Benny of course!)   
I ran in closing the door behind me.   
"Hey stranger! Just the usual?"   
"Yeah thanks Benny!"   
I hadn't got a lot of time as I was texting Lauren all the way down to Benny's she sent me the photo and I sent it on to Daisy who didn't even say thank you for it.  
I wolfed down my sandwich and hot chocolate paid Benny and ran out of the café.  
I had 5 mins to spare my phone buzzed I didn't look at it (okay maybe I did) and it was from Lauren when I read it my heart stopped.   
L: watch out when you get back i've been doing a bit of stalking..  
I ran as fast as I could back to school I ran straight to the music block and I sat at the piano. (I play two instruments which are the piano and the drums and I run back here every lunch because it looks like ive been in here all along.)  
I lifted the cracked piano lid and began to play "our song by Elton John"   
I was half way through the song and I heard a knock at the door. It was someone from the year below me. I waved her in.  
"Um hey Emilia. Just so you know um Daisy" she faltered.   
I quickly said "Spit it out Jemma."  
"Oh yeah" Her brown eyes looked sadly into mine.  
"Daisy has gone a little over the top apparently she's got her photo and she's gone all popular and fame brainwashed. I suggest you stay in here. And you're amazing at piano Emilia!"   
I smiled at her as she left then I turned to the worn piano, I smashed my hands repeatedly on the piano i started crying only one person could help me now... Lauren.   
I skipped all my afternoon lessons and stayed in the music block.   
The bell rang for end of school and I sprinted to the car.  
My Mum was waiting for me.  
"Had a good day sweetie?" She asked me  
"not really just the usual" I murmured   
"Oh dear get in and do your homework and then I'll let you facetime someone"   
"Okay I will."   
The drive back wasn't awkward as I thought it would be. I got in and checked my emails.  
1 new email.  
I opened it and it was from Gemma.  
"Hey Emilia! Here is the homework you missed!   
From Gemma!"  
"great!" I thought to myself "more homework!"   
I eventually finished it in two hours and my Mum let me call someone I chose Lauren of course.  
E: Hey Lauren can I facetime you?  
L: sure is it important its just so I can move away from the girls!  
E: it's pretty important   
I put down my phone and set myself up ready  
Lauren Jauregui wants to facetime accept?  
I pressed okay and Laurens angelic face popped up   
"Hey!"  
"Hi!"  
"What’s up Emilia?"  
"Nothing is going right Lauren, Daisy is being a bitch because she got the photo and nw she thinks she's amazing and is degrading me I spent the whole afternoon in the music block playing the piano and I-" Lauren cut me off   
"Wait. You play piano?" She questioned.  
"Yeees" I slowly replied.  
"Can you play me something?"   
"Um okay. I don't really show my piano playing to anyone so this is a first"   
I picked up my phone with Lauren's face on the screen. She giggled as I ran out of my room downstairs into the "Music room"   
I put Lauren in my phone down on the keyboard next to the piano   
i set myself up and started playing, suddenly i hear Lauren singing. 

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
_I don't have much money but boy if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_   
_Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show_   
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

  
i finished the song and Lauren looked at me and i looked back she mouthed "wow"  
I could see in her eyes that she was amazed at me and I broke the silence and said. "You know that you're an amazing singer Lauren." I know that its not the best thing to say but she seriously is.   
"And you're an amazing pianist Emilia." Lauren replied to me.   
we sat there not knowing what to do I looked at Lauren's face in the tiny phone screen.   
then Lauren spoke again.   
"I'm guessing you know some Fifth Harmony songs on there or not?"   
"YES I do Lauren what even is this even a question?"   
"PLOT TWIST!" Lauren screamed. "I want you to sing for me."   
"LAUREN I HATE YOU WHY"   
"Because we're besties now remember."   
"Why?"  
"Um just sing Emilia okay i'm right here."  
"But im going to play a song you guys sing im scared." I said.  
"It's fine okay."  
I sighed and composed myself. I pressed the keys of the old piano and the keys struck the rusty wires to life.

  
_Monday you sent me flowers_   
_Tuesday made me feel stupid_   
_Wednesday the world was ours_   
_Thursday you didn't prove it_   
_Friday fell back in love_   
_Saturday we didn't talk_   
_Sunday you said you needed space_

_Do you miss me? Am I crazy?_   
_Am I losing hold of your love baby?_   
_Either you want me or you don't_

_I need to know, I need to know_   
_Who are you today?_   
_Will you be the sun_   
_Or the pouring rain?_   
_Who are you tomorrow?_   
_Will you make me smile_   
_Or just bring me sorrow?_   
_Who are you gonna be_   
_When I'm lost and I'm scared?_   
_Who are you gonna be_   
_When there's nobody there?_   
_Who are you today?_   
_'Cause I am still the same_

  
I looked over at Lauren who looked shocked and happy.  
"You did it Emilia you sang for me." She smiled and looked cuddly at me.   
"So-o was I any good?"  
"Perfect Emilia."   
I was about to reply when suddenly I hear the back door crash open and I hear my stepdad shouting. I look quickly at Lauren who had panic written all over her face. I spoke,  
"Lauren i've got to go NOW!"  
"Emilia why?"   
"I'll text you-"  
I hear the smash of a glass.   
"EMILIA WHAT IS GOING ON?"  
"LAUREN I'LL TEXT YOU OKAY I LOVE YOU!"  
"EMILIA WAIT"   
I ended the call. I sprinted  
up the stairs and into my room.   
I hid my phone in a box behind a loose bit of skirting board. (I keep all my valuable items in there, such as :  
another phone charged ready to go.  
a little survival book on everything it's tiny in size (it should be a book for a owl really)  
£100 (just incase)   
A spare charger and on the go chargers  
these were all kept in a little draw string bag in a shoe box.)  
I ran over to my desk and pretended i was doing my home work.   
I heard my father opening my door.  
"Emilia. We're moving NOW."

My fathers slurred words were the last things i heard before i punched him round the face making his nose crack and fell to my bed.


	3. Chapter 3

the following day.

I woke up and saw stars, I quickly realized that this was because I passed out last night my clothes were stuck to my body and I felt very hot I sat up and went to check the time.   
My phone wasn’t there.  
It took me about 8.56 seconds to realize that my phone was in the secret place behind the skirting board.   
I rushed over to the skirting board and slid over a pool of blood which was my step fathers I cringed and moved on. I opened the board up and my phone was still on   
"Lauren really?"  
141 messages from Lauren   
I instantly called Lauren  
It went to voicemail  
"Lauren" I breathed   
"It's me Emilia I'm okay now Lauren I promise"   
As soon as I hung up my step father walked in,  
"Right you little rat"   
I winced as he slapped me leaving a nasty red mark stinging on my face  
"We're moving, NOW get your stuff and let's leave."   
"Wh-where to father?" I Mumbled   
"The UK" he hissed as he left the room  
I picked my phone and fumbled with the keys,  
I dialed Lauren's number this time she picked up   
"Hey she said I'm glad you're safe."  
"Yeah about that" I interrupted "I'm not Lauren I'm not safe at all"  
"Emilia what is going on?"   
"I'm moving that's the problem"  
"That's okay isn't it?"  
"No it's not"  
"Where you going?"   
"To the UK"  
"That's great"  
"No Lauren" I breathed "It's not"  
"Emilia facetime me" Lauren worriedly said   
"I'd rather not Lauren"   
"Emilia are you okay?"   
"NO LAUREN MY STEP DAD CAME IN SLAPPED ME AND NOW WANTS ME TO MOVE TO THE UK I DON'T KNOW WHY!"   
"I'm coming Emilia"   
"Laur-" Lauren Hung up.  
I walked downstairs my mother was sat crying in the corner of the living room.  
"Mum! What's going on"  
"YOUR FATHER THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON HE'S IN TROUBLE EMILIA BIG TROUBLE AND HE'S DRAGGING US WITH HIM."  
"Run away then, run away from him." I said   
"No Emilia I can't he's watching me I'm stuck here, Emilia get away from here now wait somewhere until Lauren gets you."   
"MUM how did you know?" My eyes were streaming with tears.  
"I SAID GO EMILIA GO RUN AWAY"  
As I started to walk away by mother said "Take a picture of me with you Emilia there's £8k in cash on the side it was for your father I guess you need it more, I love you Emilia"  
"I love you too Mum," I broke through tears "Please for me stay safe" we both said at the same time.   
"I ran upstairs and packed a rucksack full of clothes and toiletries, I grabbed my emergency pack and phone and charger and ran downstairs I grabbed the money off the top of the counter as my father walked into the front of the house.   
"EMILIA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" He yelled.  
I ran away I leaped over the fence and onto the road. I kept running for god knows how long I stopped in a park it was not that far from school. I stopped and decided to go to Benny's which was about 2 min walk from here.  
As I got to Benny's I pushed the door open Benny ran to me,  
"Emilia" he gasped "you're okay, your mother rang me last night" he ran back behind the counter and picked up a bag.   
"Here I packed some supplies for you."   
"Thanks Benny, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure"  
"Why is it such a big deal that I have to run away?"   
"I don't know if I should be telling you this but your father isn't a nice man."   
"I gathered that Benny" I rolled my eyes   
"Shut up Emilia, see your father is going to sell you and your mother in the uk as maids I'm guessing your mother told you about the tracker well you're lucky you punched him that’s when he was going to put the tracker in you, you have a friend called Lauren right?"   
"Yeah, how does everyone know?"   
"She called your mother last night just before your father came home."   
"How did she ca-"  
I heard a car pull up and it banged shut after stopping.  
"BENNY THAT'S MY DAD."   
"QUICK GET UNDER THE COUNTER"   
Benny opened a small hidden compartment under the counter I climbed in and he shut it.  
The doorbell rang, the door shut.  
I heard creaking floorboards and the sound of hobnail boots pounding n the floor.   
"Right Benny" My father said through gritted teeth "What have we got here?"   
  


Benny's reply became muffled as my lungs stopped breathing, I felt like a child ridded of life. I held my breath. If he catches me now I'm going to be a maid in England; I'll never see Lauren again, I'll- I choked back my raging tears which I let out silently in attempt to make my rage less ridden.  
"That's right Benny." My dad snarled at him. "I'm going to the UK and nothing is going to stop me. See you around kiddo."   
As soon as the shop door closed Benny let me out of the cramped hiding place.  
I played with my clammy thumbs "Benny what am I going to do, I have nowhere to go anymore, I can't stay here and I have no one anymore."   
"Emilia, get yourself to Miami, that is where Lauren is, she can help you, until you get to her I don't know what might happen." He bent down and kissed my head.   
I turned around and walked out of the shop. Waiting for what might happen next in my day. 

I knew I had to get from where I was to Miami which would take about 3 hours if I was flying. Benny ran out of the shop and gave me a plane ticket. "You might need this?" He said quickly.   
I was only a fifteen minute walk from the airport that was lucky but it would take 4 hours to fly.   
I don't remember the flight or the airport maybe because I was so tired and worried Lauren wasn't going to be there. I groggedly turned left the airport and sat outside. There wasn't much of a view other than buildings but it was safe for now.   
I was just about to get up walk away, when suddenly someone was hugging me from behind.  
"EMILIA YOU'RE OKAY." I knew who that was and replied instantly. "Lauren it's you." I turned around and she held me tightly. I liked that feeling, the feeling of being wanted. It was roughly 10:50 PM when Lauren came to my rescue. We both walked back to her apartment, Lauren supporting me due to my tiredness. When I got inside the door I collapsed. I woke up screaming, and to the light being turned on and a worried looking Lauren by the door, "What's wrong babe?" Lauren asked.   
"I don't know Lauren." I said through ragged breaths, "I'm scared, so scared about what is going to happen to me. I'm scared about my future, about who I'm going to love, just everything. I want to die sometimes, it gets too much." Lauren moved across the room, "do you know what Emilia? Do you know what I want to do? I want to cuddle the daylight of you."   
"Lauren please." She came over and got into bed with me, she was dressed in sweats and a tank top and she looked so down to earth and beautiful. She wrapped her arms around me and admitted, "It's been ages since I've done this." I also admitted, "Lauren if it makes you feel better I've never done this before." I sighed "I've never really experienced this before." Lauren pulled me even closer nuzzling the back of my neck. "You deserve so much better now." She rubbed my arm softly. "It will get better Emilia I promise."   
I felt warm and fuzzy inside, like one hundred hot water bottles were bubbling.   
"Night Emilia." Lauren Mumbled in my ear.  
"Night Lauren." I whispered back.  
  
I woke up screaming, Lauren was led lightly on top of me staring into my blue tearful eyes.  
She quickly apologized, and told me that she had made some food for us to eat, so I got up from our warm haven to breakfast.   
After I had finished breakfast I went into the shower to clean myself, I looked down at my body and saw the dried blood filled cuts turn into swirls down my arm now I never wanted to self harm but when my dad used to hit me and scolded me I had no choice, I wanted pain and I wanted to feel something real.   
I quickly remembered where I was when there was a knock at the door, "Emilia, you finished yet?"  
"Yeah I'm just coming Lauren." In fact I really wasn't ready, I was far from ready, looking at the blood swirling around the plug hole was too much for me, I had to do it, no one was going to care anyway, I had no razors with me, I began to cry not caring I was sat in the shower, letting the water drain off my back, it stung, everything stung, I felt everything, it all collapsed on me, I began to claw at my skin, hating what I felt and hating my life, I came back to reality when Lauren kicked down the door and ran over to me, sitting in the shower, she came and sat in the shower with me not worrying about her make up and clothes, nor the fact I was stark naked "Emilia aren't you cold?" I did nothing, she reached up and turned the shower warmer, she looked down at my wrists, and my body, I cried even more, I didn't care I was expecting her to say something stereotypical, or scold me but she simply ignored it and pulled me into a hug that lasted forty minutes after I got out of the shower which seemed like two hundred years, Lauren told me I could sleep if I wanted to, I didn't bother putting any night clothes on as the temperature was so hot, I started to cry again, why did I live that life? I was just about to get up and grab my razor but Lauren entered the room.  
"Emilia are you okay now?" She Mumbled, not knowing what to do, I just began to cry again, "Do you want me to cuddle you?" I nodded, Lauren walked over, "Should I put some clothes on Lauren, I doubt you want to cuddle this bloody mess." "Emilia," she sighed "let it show you're simply beautiful, I don't mind it I'm made of the same things as you are." She pulled back the bed sheets and climbed in, "Emilia I really, really care about you okay angel, I promise you I care." She planted a kiss on my forehead and pulled me in, I winced slightly at the pain from my body, Lauren pulled away a little caring about how I felt, she really did care about me. "Lauren it's okay cuddle me as much as you want, it's fine." I smiled at her, her eyes glistened with tears, Lauren was trying to hold back a wave of tears. "Emilia I care about you."   
I tried to fall asleep in her arms, but it didn't work. I began to panic, I needed to escape, away from everything, I screamed out in pain, the voices started, "NO GO AWAY, I DON'T NEED YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE." Lauren grabbed my shoulders gently and looked into my eyes, "EMILIA OPEN YOUR EYES YOU'RE SAFE, YOU'RE SAFE NOW IT'S IN YOUR HEAD." I breathed suddenly and cried, "Lauren I'm a monster, why do you care? I'm covered in cuts and scars I'm ugly" I started to shake uncontrollably.   
"Emilia, you are far from it, you're stunning, and I love you so much, when I gave you that letter I had no idea about you or anything okay, I thought you had a beautiful and articulate mind and that you put others before yourself , you're so beautiful inside and out Emilia, honestly hand on heart."  
"Lauren, I don't want this, I don't want any of this, I don't want you because you don't deserve me, I'm a mess maybe I should of gone over to the UK."  
"Emilia, no, you deserve all of this that is given to you okay, you're the most important thing to me right now, even more than Lucy."   
"Wait, you care about me more than Lucy, you two are inseparable, you should be with her right now, not with me, you two are soulmates, leave me Lauren."  
"Never, Lucy has always been my best friend, maybe even more, but you're the most important person and soul to me right now, yes Lucy has been with me A LOT recently and I've literally only just met you but that doesn't mean you don't mean a lot." She pulled me closer, but not enough to fully grasp me as such. After what seemed twenty years I went to sleep.   
About three hours later, I woke up, Lauren was nowhere to be seen, I got up and walked out to the kitchen, Lauren wasn't there, I trundled around the house as I hadn't really seen a lot of the house and I found her, I opened a dark oak door and the smell of incense and paint hit me. I went further into the room and found Lauren sat on the floor in tears.   
"Lauren?" I asked shakily, there was no reply, I went over to her and sat next to her, the room was so dim but her eyes were the light in the room, well they were. "Lauren are you okay?" Lauren sniffled, "No I'm not, I'm sick to death of the spotlight, of everyone telling me I'm dating Camila, for hells sake, I do not love her, she maybe pretty but that's just her. Can I tell you something Emilia?" She sighed, "I know you're a fan and everything well you're not now because you're my friend, but I'm actually bisexual, well I don't know yet I like the term bisexual because it says that I'm slightly normal, like I'm a person, I'm sorry Emilia."   
"Lauren, don't be guilty about telling me about this, it's fine, I don't even know what I am anymore, I've never kissed anyone, boy nor girl, but that's irrelevant, why does it smell of incense in here?"   
"Oh yeah this is my 'art room', I guess it's my escape room, I don't let many people in here, I'd let you in anytime, Lucy has only been in here once or twice, in all the time I've had this house, it sucks so much that I'm never really here at the moment, I'd really love to stay here and paint all day, or find my spiritual self, it's amazing how many feelings I have felt inside this room, so many heartbreaks, so many lonely nights, so many jealous feelings have been let out inside here" she paused,   
"do you want to paint with me?"   
Being someone who actually has no idea how to draw i thought this would be a great opportunity to take so i agreed to Lauren's request. "Sure Lauren, of course I'll paint with you."  
Lauren pulled out the most beautiful painting i have ever seen, it was a forest deep emerald green. There was a girl sat in the middle yellow in colour like she was the sun in the darkness of the forest.

"Lauren, what is this painting?"  
"Oh Emilia, it's just a little painting showing my emotions."   
"Little, you serious it's the biggest painting I've ever seen.," I was about to continue commenting on the painting but another painting caught my eye. "Lauren what is that?"   
"Don't worry. It's nothing"   
A few hours later, I was completely drained out and decided sleep was great choice. I got changed and climbed into the cool crisp sheets, the thought of that painting lingered in my mind, what was it that she wanted?  
I decided to turn my phone on for the first time since landing in Miami, I saw the words from an unknown number light up the room,   
Unknown: 'YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHIN'

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a wip fanfic from 2014 - now that i'm semi writing to cope with life and what i want and i decided to post it so don't pressure for those weekly updates.


End file.
